Antiquus Mysticusque Ordo Rosæ Crucis
Der Antiquus Mysticusque Ordo Rosæ Crucis (AMORC) (Alter und mystischer Orden vom Rosenkreuz) ist eine mystisch-philosophische Vereinigung die in der Tradition der Rosenkreuzer steht und im Februar 1915 in New York City, durch Dr. Harvey Spencer Lewis, gegründet wurde. Die traditionelle Bezeichnungsform lautet im Lateinischen Antiquus Arcanus Ordo Rosæ Rubæa et Auræa Crucis – AAORRAC, was soviel wie „Alter geheimer Orden von der roten Rose und dem goldenen Kreuz“ bedeutet. AMORC hat seinen derzeitigen Hauptsitz in Château d'Omonville, Le Tremblay (Frankreich). Geschichte Gründung Bereits vor der Gründung des AMORC soll H. Spencer Lewis in Frankreich in einen geheimen Rosenkreuzer-Orden initiiert worden sein. Die Kontaktaufnahme zu französischen Rosenkreuzern war von Lewis seit längerem geplant gewesen. In Toulouse gelang es ihm mit Clovis Lassalle in Verbindung zu treten, mit dem er bereits Briefkontakt hatte. Lassalle pflegte eine enge Verbindung zu Firmin Boissin, der ebenso Adrien Péladan und Stanislas de Guaita in das Rosenkreuzertum initiierte. Der genaue Ort von Lewis Einweihung ist jedoch nicht bekannt. Nachdem die Initiation an Lewis vollzogen wurde, stattete man ihn mit dem Recht aus eigenständige Rosenkreuzerlogen in den USA zu gründen. Sein Kontakt zur Theosophin und Rosenkreuzerin Mrs. May Banks-Stacey sollte ihm dabei als weitere Unterstützung dienen. Sie war Mitbegründerin und Ehrenmitglied des AMORC, verstarb aber bereits 1919. AMORC in Europa - nach dem 1. Weltkrieg Die Geschichte des AMORC in Europa beginnt 1920 mit der Gründung der ersten europäischen Großloge in Dänemark. Federführend war hier Sven Turning, der das erste dänische Rosenkreuzertreffen des AMORC im September 1920 in Frederiksberg - Mariendalsvej organisierte. Aufgrund der Bestrebungen des Holländers M. Prinz-Visser, konnte der Orden sogar um 1922 kurzzeitig in Russland Fuß fassen. AMORC stellte 1921 erste Verbindung zu Theodor Reuss her. Er war Mitbegründer des Ordo Templi Orientis (OTO). Anlass dafür war ein Brief von Lewis an Reuss vom 28. Dezember 1920. Beide verfolgten eine engere Kooperation zwischen europäischen und amerikanischen Rosenkreuzerbewegungen. Im September 1921 versuchten Lewis und Reuss gemeinsam einen Dachverband unter der Führung des AMORC aufzubauen. Das erklärte Ziel war die weltweite Verbindung aller rosenkreuzerischen Aktivitäten. Dieser Dachverband wurde TAWUC (The AMORC World Universal Council) genannt. Auf Empfehlung von Reuss wurde 1922 ein gemeinsames Treffen zwischen deutschen und amerikanischen Rosenkreuzern in Oberammergau geplant. Aufgrund tiefgreifender Meinungsverschiedenheiten fand dieses Treffen nie statt. Kurz darauf wurde auch die Korrespondenz auf beiden Seiten eingestellt. Mit dem Tod von Theodor Reuss, im Jahre 1923, fand auch die Idee der TAWUC ein schnelles Ende. Einen enormen Anteil an der Gründung des AMORC in Frankreich hatte der Musiker und Freimaurer Maurice Jacquet (1886-1954). Lewis und Jacquet lernten sich 1925 in New York kennen. Lewis kam 1926 durch Jacquet in Kontakt mit dem Dramatiker André Mauprey, der ebenfalls Freimaurer war. Beide versuchten zuerst unter der Schirmherrschaft der französischen Freimaurerei einen Rosenkreuzerorden zu etablieren, was aber Lewis ablehnte. Charles Lévy und André Mauprey gründeten in den folgenden Jahren die ersten zwei Rosenkreuzergruppen des AMORC in Paris und Nizza. Erster Großmeister des AMORC wurde in Frankreich (um 1933) Dr. Hans Grüter (1874-1953). Ab 1933 war AMORC Mitglied in der FUDOSI – Fédération Universelle des Ordres et Sociétés Initiatiques. Dies war ein Internationaler Verband von Initiatenorden und Gesellschaften mit dem Zweck, den beteiligten Gesellschaften gegenseitig eine authentische Initiationskette zu bescheinigen. Die FUDOSI wurde am 14. August 1951 aufgelöst. Émile Dantinne (Sâr Hiéronymus) verwaltete die rosenkreuzerischen Ordensstrukturen in Europa und Lewis (Sâr Alden) den nordamerikanischen Bereich durch den Alten mystischen Orden vom Rosenkreuz. Von Gegnern und Kritikern, die sich wiederum in der FUDOFSI – Fédération Universelle des Ordres Sociétés et Fraternités des Initiés organisierten, wurde dieser Verband als scheinheiliges Bündnis angeblicher Initiantenorden abgelehnt. AMORC in Europa - nach dem 2. Weltkrieg Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg unterstützte AMORC den Aufbau rosenkreuzerischer Ordenstrukturen in Europa, die durch den Krieg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren. Die „Gustav Meyrink“-Loge in München war durch die Unterstützung von AMORC ab dem 6. Dezember 1949 wieder aktiv. Der Anschluss an die damalige Oberste Großloge in San José erfolgte um 1952. Nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten und der Abspaltung des Ordo Rosae Aurae unter Martin Erler, bildete sich im Laufe der Jahre die deutschsprachige AMORC-Jurisdiktion heraus. Innerhalb der deutschsprachigen Jurisdiktion, die Deutschland, Österreich, Liechtenstein und die Schweiz umfasst, hat die Großloge ihren Sitz seit 1964 von München nach Baden-Baden verlegt. Ab 1973 übernahm Wilhelm Raab das Amt des Großmeister für die deutsche Jurisdiktion, was ab 1999 an Maximilian Neff übergeben wurde. AMORC seit 1990 1990 kam es auf internationaler Ebene zu einem internen Vertrauensbruch zwischen den regionalen Gliederungen und dem damaligen Leiter des Dachverbands des AMORC. Dieser Vertrauensbruch eskalierte zu einem Rechtsstreit, was zum Ausschluss des amtierenden Leiters Gary L. Stewarts führte und in einem Schisma für AMORC endete. Stewart gründete seinen eigenen Rosenkreuzer-Orden, die Confraternity of the Rose-Cross (CR+C), der vorwiegend im englischsprachigen Raum aktiv ist. Christian Bernard, damaliger Leiter der französischen Gliederung, übernahm ab dem 12. April 1990 die Funktion von Stewart. 2001 wurde auf dem Weltkonvent in Schweden die Positio Fraternitatis Rosæ Crucis veröffentlicht. Man sieht die Positio als viertes Manifest in der Tradition der drei älteren Rosenkreuzerschriften (Fama Fraternitatis, Confessio Fraternitatis und Chymische Hochzeit). In dieser nimmt der Orden Stellung zu den derzeitigen gesellschaftlichen Problemen der Welt und nennt mögliche Lösungswege, die in ihrer Art bewusst utopisch sind. In dieser utopischen Weltvorstellung sind die Politiker der Zukunft zu tiefst humanistisch geprägt und ausschließlich dem Guten verpflichtet. Ökonomen regeln die Staatsfinanzen zum Interesse aller und mit großer Sorgfalt. Wissenschaftler sind zudem hoch spirituell und suchen ihre Inspiration im „Buch der Natur“. Darüber hinaus beinhaltet die Positio Themen zu einer gemeinsamen Weltpolitik und zu Bereichen der Arbeit, Natur und Spiritualität. Vorbild ist hier vor allem die UNO. Lehre Die Lehre des AMORC umfasst Bereiche der Physik, Metaphysik, Mystik und Medizin. Dem Mitglied wird dabei eine praktische Seite der Mystik vermittelt. Die Lehre stellt in erster Linie eine Synthese aus wissenschaftlichen und mystischen Standpunkten dar. In einem Gradsystem, wonach das Mitglied stufenweise von Initiation zu Initiation an ein praktisch-esoterisches Wissen herangeführt wird, wird ihm die Lehre schrittweise vermittelt. Das Gradsystem darf jedoch nicht als Hierarchie missverstanden werden. Die Grade sind vergleichbar mit dem Klassenprinzip einer Schule und verdeutlichen den Entwicklungs- und Wissensstand eines Mitglieds. Man findet Gradsysteme in vielen Mysterienschulen und Initiatenorden der Vergangenheit und Gegenwart wieder. So auch bei den Freimaurern, Martinisten oder Druiden. AMORC sieht seine traditionellen Wurzeln im Alten Ägypten. Ähnlich dem freimaurerisch geprägten Memphis-Misraïm-Ritus beruft sich dieser auf die Lehren der alt-ägyptischen Mysterienschulen, auf deren Glauben, Weisheit und Praktiken. Einer alten Schule, die im 15. Jahrhundert vor Chr. gegründet wurde und Beziehungen zu Thutmosis III. aufweisen soll. Organisation AMORC ist ein Rosenkreuzerorden, der Initiationen in seinen Logen durchführt. Diese Initiationen sollen das Mitglied im Laufe seiner Zeit vom äußeren Kreis des Ordens in seinen Inneren führen. Ähnlich einer Reise vom äußeren Kreis der Dinge in das eigene Innere. Dies geschieht über ein Gradsystem aus drei einführenden Graden, neun Tempelgraden und weiterführenden Hochgraden. Als neues Mitglied, auch Neophyt, bereitet man sich im äußeren Kreis auf die Einweihungsgrade vor. Die Vorbereitung umfasst die Vertiefung des von AMORC bereitgestellten mystischen Lehrmaterials. Das Studium des Lehrmaterials bewältigt das Mitglied zu Hause in seinem Heimsanktuarium. Für gewöhnlich studiert er monatlich vier Monografien (Lehrbriefe). Neben den Lehrbriefen kann man Conclaven und Seminare zu den einzelnen Graden besuchen, in denen das Gelernte vertieft wird. Hier werden auch zusätzliche Informationen zu den Übungen aus den Lehrbriefen übermittelt, die nur für die Übermittlung von Mund zu Ohr vorgesehen sind und nicht in den Lehrbriefen selbst enthalten sind. Man übt sich in Meditation, in Abstimmungen. Zu den Initiationen meldet sich der Neophyt bei den Logen. In jedem Land schließen sich die Mitglieder des Ordens in Logen, Kapitel, Pronaoi und Atrien zusammen. So besteht ein Atrium aus etwa zehn, ein Pronaos aus etwa 20, ein Kapitel aus etwa 35 und eine Loge aus mindestens 50 Mitgliedern. Je nach Fortschritt oder Einweihnungsgrad des Mitglieds, ist es ihm gestattet ein Pronaos, ein Kapitel oder eine Loge zu besuchen. Logen, Kapitel, Pronai und Atrien dienen der Abhaltung von Konvokationen und Vertiefungen von mystisch-philosophischen Themen. Jede Städtegruppe veranstaltet zudem auch ein Gäste-Forum, wobei sich der Suchende problemlos und ohne jegliche Verpflichtungen über AMORC informieren kann. Eine Großloge, dessen gewählter Vertreter der Großmeister ist, übernimmt dabei die administrativen Aufgaben innerhalb einer Jurisdiktion. Jede Jurisdiktion vereint dabei alle Gruppen (Logen, Kapitel, Pronaï und Atrien) einer Sprache unter sich. So umfasst die deutsche Jurisdiktion Deutschland, Österreich, die Schweiz und Liechtenstein. Zusammen bilden alle Großlogen jeder einzelnen Jurisdiktion die Oberste Großloge. Aus der Obersten Großloge bilden die Großmeister und der Imperator den Obersten Rat (Supreme Council), der zu regelmäßigen Beratungen zusammenkommt. Der Imperator, höchstes Amt im AMORC, wird dabei alle fünf Jahre neu gewählt, wobei jeder Großmeister, unabhängig von der Größe seiner Jurisdiktion, die gleichen Stimm- und Vorrechte besitzt. Mitglieder des AMORC können volljährige Männer und Frauen werden, welche die Prinzipien einer ganzheitlichen, natürlichen und zivilen Ordnung bejahen. Die Organisation ist weder konfessionell noch politisch gebunden. Der Orden sollte nicht als religiöse Bewegung oder als Religionsgemeinschaft angesehen werden, da keinerlei Glaubensbekenntnis vom Mitglied abverlangt wird. Quellen * Christian Rebisse: Rosicrucian History, Part XVI - The Journey to the East. In: Rosicrucian Digest. San José (2/2005). S. 2 - 11. http://www.rosicrucian.org/publications/digest/digest_vol_83_2.pdf * Christian Rebisse: Rosicrucian History, Part XVIII - Final Article International Alliances and the Contemporary Era Charter. In: Rosicrucian Digest. San José (1/2006). S. 21 - 31. http://www.rosicrucian.org/publications/digest/2006%20Dig%20v84_1b.pdf * Lothar Diehl: Initiatenorden und Mysterienschulen. ISBN 3-88468-071-4 Literatur * Frietsch, Wolfram: Die Geheimnisse der Rosenkreuzer. ISBN 3-499-60495-7 * Larré, Christian: Das geistige Vermächtnis des Alten Ägypten. Aus der Rosenkreuzer Forschung. ISBN 3-925972-39-0 * Sievert, Hans H.: Im Zeichen von Kreuz und Rose. ISBN 3-88468-063-3 * Weitnauer, Bernhard: Die mystische Botschaft der abendländischen Musik. Rosenkreuzerische Gedanken zur Musik von ihren Anfängen bis Heute. ISBN 3-925972-41-2 * Rebisse, Christian: Geschichte und Mythos der Rosenkreuzer. Von den Anfängen bis zur Gegenwart. ISBN 978-3-925972-45-4 Weblinks * AMORC Die Rosenkreuzer - AMORC Baden-Baden Offizielle Homepage der deutschen Jurisdiktion * Dokumentenarchiv AMORC * Positio Fraternitatis Rosæ Crucis (PDF-Datei; 388 kB) * Rose+Croix Journal (englischsprachig) * Wikileaks: Rosicrucian "Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucs" introductory package, 2005 * Wikileaks: Rosicrucian "Ancient Mystical Order Rosae Crucis" Mandami package, 2007 Category:RosenkreuzerCategory:20. Jahrhundert